


Ties Of Deception

by Magyka13



Series: Deceitful Rainbows and Gay Skeletons [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Bad times for Runix, Consensual Sex, Cum Eating, Deep Throating, Dream and Blue are tired of Inks shit, Drugging, Eating Pie, Flashbacks, Gay, Graphic depcitions of bad times, Ink having a soul doesn't mean he's nice, Ink isn't as sneaky as he thinks, Ink needs to grow a concience, Ink will learn his lessons one way or the other, M/M, Magic parts, Multi, NSFW, NightError - Freeform, Nightmare isn't happy, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Poly, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rescue, Runix' high pain tolerance, Sci gets dragged in later, Self-Harm, Sex, Spooning Sex, Torture, Toxic Relationship, Trauma, again please gently remind me if i miss a tag, babys first time writing torture of their own character, baths, bathtub masterbation, being fed, crossdust, error and his idiot boyfriends, esp if i can shove my depressed Runix into it, forced relationships - Freeform, he hates himself, horrorkiller - Freeform, horrors low mana pool, i have no beta and i will die on this hill, i will go down with the bad sans poly ship, improper use of medical tools, mental trauma ptsd, multiversal shenanigans, nightmare and his idiot boyfriends, no beta i die like Runix can't, no one is happy, on the counter, reluctant immortal, runix' pet name from them is little fox or just fox, soul bonds, suicidal idealology, they all think their little fox is cute, they're working on it though, xdust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: This starts about a week after Rainbow Assholes and Polyamorous Skeletons endsInk gains a soul, and a soul bond. Doesnt mean hes all sweet or niceNightmare and his bois are searching for himThe other Sans' feel something is off about Ink, his new soul, and this bond with the new guy. Something very wrong
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Bad Sans Poly + Runix, Blue/Dream, Ink/Runix
Series: Deceitful Rainbows and Gay Skeletons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147472
Kudos: 25





	1. The Meeting

The multiversal meeting room is alive with noise as various Sans’ greet each other, sitting in the plush chairs provided. The chairs are circular and situated in a semi-circle around a table with four of its own chairs pulled up to it.

Dream and Blue are already seated, quietly whispering to each other while Ink is greeting each Sans as they arrive. Red, Outer, and Razz are already seated by the time Sans Classic otherwise known just as Sans arrives. He takes a look around, immediately spotting Ink and walking up to the artist.

“It’s been a while since you’ve called a meeting, something happen?” Sans Classic asks Ink as he approaches the paintbrush wielding skeleton. All the excited looking passing the other is doing is leaving Sans tired by just watching him.

“Oh nothing bad, just something really big and exciting!” Ink chirps, his eye lights an exclamation point and a diamond. For a split second, Sans swears he senses something more sinister behind that excited expression, but shrugs it off as nothing.

“Ok then” Sans shrugs, glancing over to the sound of a teleport as Reaper arrives. The death god floats near the end of the seats, making sure not to sit too close to anyone else.

“Greetings, lovelies!” Hearts cheers as he arrives. Being the last one, he quickly makes his way to a seat and gets comfortable. “You have big news Inky, pray tell what is it you wanted to share with us?”

Ink jumped from where he had been, running off out of the room before returning with a new Sans in tow. Now even the half-asleep Reaper seems to be paying attention as they cross the room.

The Sans is dressed in black and blue primarily, with bits of red and white accenting their clothes. Black hoodie and pants with way too many zippers and pockets accented with blue. The most interesting thing is the very real and very fluffy looking pair of ears and two tails the Sans sports. Sans almost thought they were fake if it wasn’t for the ears twitching at every noise and the tails doing similar, almost like some sort of fox or cat.

A thin leash connects Ink to this new skeleton, one end in Inks hand and the other connected to a very fancy-looking collar around the Sans’ neck.

Ink seats himself, a glare passing almost too fast for Sans to see before the new Sans sits between Ink and Dream. Dream gives the new guy a pitying look before addressing the gathered Sans’.

“I know this meeting is rather short notice, and I’m sorry. We did try to postpone as much as possible but you know how Ink gets when he is excited about something” Dream shrugs, guilt flashing in his eye lights as he sits back down. “I’ll let him do the explaining as it is his story to tell.”

Ink takes that as the cue to speak, looking rather giddy and proud of himself.

“I have a soul now!”

The room goes dead silent, so quiet that a soft rattling can be heard from the for-now unnamed Sans seated next to Ink.

“I’m sorry.....WHAT?” The room practically explodes in shocked gasps and exclamations, only quieting when Blue slams a fist on the table for silence.

“How do we know that you aren’t lying?” Red scoffs, folding his arms as he leans against the back of his chair.

“I’ll prove it!” Ink declares, pressing a hand to his chest then holding it out. Shocked gasps echo in the room as a partial soul, white in color but tinged in several different hues floats above Inks outstretched hand. It’s enough to be half a soul, misshapen but very easily identifiable as a soul. 

“It’s actually grown a little since last week! It used to be a mere sliver, much like-” Ink cuts off from the glare leveled at him via Reaper, letting the misshapen soul return to his chest.

“Ok, but who is the new guy?” Outer speaks up, pointing to the goth looking Sans sulking beside Ink.

“Oh him? He’s my new soul bonded partner, isn’t that exciting?” Ink squeals, jumping around and leaning against the Sans’ back with his head resting atop theirs between the two fluffy ears. “Say hi Runix!”

“Hi Runix” The now named Sans mumbles, not looking anyone in the eye light and looking as if he’d rather be anywhere else.

Ink flicks him on the ear before continuing. “We found him whilst exploring a new AU all on his lonesome. He tried to kill himself by shredding his soul and shoving a piece of it at me! Instead, it granted me my own soul and bonded us! The best part is he’s immortal and can shapeshift! Show them Ru!”

Only Razz sees the way Blue and Dream flinch at Inks explanation, everyone else engrossed in how the Sans seems to fold into himself the more Ink speaks. Runix doesn’t move from his spot, simply staring right at Ink as if he’s daring him to do something.

“You really should greet them properly, Ru” Ink chastizes, his smile slipping into a frown before returning into a teasingly bright smile “Or I will have to pun-ish you” Ink giggles, tugging on one of Runix’ ears harshly.

Runix snorts, not reacting to the ear pulling at all. “With what, impaling me into a wall again or will you actually try to kill me? Just give me a knife and I’ll do it for you” 

Ink frowns, glaring at Runix hard. One eye light a target and the other a red exclamation point before flashing back to the star and green triangle it was before.

Ink sighs dramatically, laying across the table. “The poor dear has horrific night terrors and he seems to mistake them for real events. We’ve had to hide all the knives in the house from his sleepwalking.” Ink shrugs, seemingly having forgotten the incident from a second ago.

“Dream, is any of this true? What Ink has been saying?” Razz asks, leaning his head against his fist. Something doesn’t seem quite right.

“Y-yeah, all of it.” Dream stammers, looking half as confident as he sounds.

“Oh yeah, prove it then” Red challenges, leaning up in his seat.

“Sure! Reaper, mind coming closer?” Ink requests. Reaper shrugs, floating over to the table and staying still.

“Give him a hug, Ru” Ink commands, looking at Runix fully where no one else can see his expression.

“Fine” Runix mumbles, standing up and grabbing Reaper by the cloak, pulling him into a two-armed hug for a solid minute. “Happy now?” Runix asks when he lets the death god go, nudging the stunned skeleton so that he’d float a little further away.

“Yep, and that concludes our meeting, bye!” Ink declares, porting himself and Runix out.

“Dream, what’s really going on?” Sans calmly demands, the others echoing his sentiment the moment the creator and his...’pet’ leave.

“Well, Ink does indeed have a soul and a bond with the skeleton known as Runix. I don’t think he planned on Ink having that bond on him as he was trying to.....”

“That’s not what he meant sweetie, and you know it.” Hearts interrupted, “Something doesn’t feel right, even with Ink having real emotions. Everyone here knows a collar means ownership and that soul bond looked rather one-sided to me.”

Dream sighs, frowning. “When Ink gained his soul, the bond happened at the same time. Sadly, he hasn’t seemed to grow a conscious along with his soul. I and Blue have been working with him on that with some progress.”

Razz sighs “As long as you let us know if you need any help. Growing a sense of right and wrong will no doubt be hard for him, so let us know if you need help ok?”

At Dreams nod, everyone disperses to their own AU’s.

“I hope we know what we’re doing,” Blue whispers once he and Dream are alone. “Any luck contacting your brother?”

“No” Dream mumbles sadly, leaning against Blue. “I’ll keep trying, we have to get to him somehow. He’s got to know how to help”


	2. After the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins, trigger warning in this chapter for the beginnings of torture

Ink drags Runix by the leash attached to the collar, down into the basement. The house in the doodle sphere has a hidden basement, added by Ink shortly after the bond was created. Runix tries to protest, but not being fed for a whole week has left him strangely more weakened than usual and unable to stop Ink from dragging him anywhere.

“You didn’t listen to me, sass me, and you didn’t shapeshift as I told you to!” Ink shouts at Runix the moment the door to the basement closes behind them. Runix blearily notices that they’ve already arrived in the basement as he’s thrown harshly to the cold stone floor.

“And?” Runix grunts, sitting up and leveling Ink with a glare of his own. “What if I did?” It’s honestly all he can do, snark back and glare at his....bonded. Ever since Ink discovered he can force Runix’ magic to do what he wants all attempts to leave have been thwarted.

Ink growls, eye lights a target, and a red x, punching Runix across the face harshly. “I own you, and you listen to me” The last word is punctuated with a harsh tug from the bond, forcing Runix onto his knees breathing harshly.

“Using the bond already? What, gonna make me stab myself again?” Runix taunts, smirk empty and hollow. “Or are you going to leave me hanging on the wall by a sword through the spine again?”

Ink growls, kicking Runix and knocking the skelekitsune onto his back. Tiny puffs of steam rise from Runix’ face as his magic quickly fixes the cuts across his nose ridge.

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with you is what.” Ink declares, “You are mine, and a toy for me to play with and break however I wish.”

“Pretty sure that’s not how soul bondeds are supposed to work, asshole” Runix mutters from the floor, sitting up only to be smacked across the room curtesy of Broomy.

“I’m pretty sure you should’ve been dead at least thrice now.” Ink taunts, sauntering over to where Runix’ neck is healing itself from the cracks Inks weapon had given him. Not a single sound is heard from Runix but the cracking of several ribs as Ink takes his giant brush and rams it among them.

“Gonna taunt me again?” Ink questions, watching the blood drip onto the floor even as the wounds seal themselves shut via magic. He doesn’t worry about the steam, it doesn’t stay long before dissipating.

“If you think a week is long enough to break me you will be as sadly mistaken as that bastard that decided my world was a wonderful place to commit mass genocide” Runix scoffs, earning him another quickly healed crack across the skull for his troubles.

“Your high pain tolerance is becoming annoying” Ink comments idly, grabbing Runix by the collar and dragging him to a table with restraints on it.

Runix does a novel effort in resisting, being drug onto the table with ease, as his lack of eating has affected his weight making him easy for Ink to throw around as he likes.

The leash is ignored as both of Runix’ wrists are bound in padded leather, his ankles following despite his best efforts to scratch at or kick Ink as he ties him to the table.

“So sad I couldn’t find an au without padded cuffs, oh well.” Ink walks around the table, stopping at Runix’ feet, brandishing a pair of rusted scissors.

“I bet you know what these are for” Runix scoffs at the tone in Inks voice.

“No shitt sherlock, you’re going to cut my tails off again” Runix can’t help but sass back, he’d rather Ink do this than leave him completely bound here.

Ink frowns, lowering the scissors and for a moment it seems like he’s going to leave. Until he starts hacking through the toe pads on Runix’ feet. Blood pools onto the floor as steam rises, the wounds healing as fast as they appear. Runix just watches with a bored look on his face, which only serves to infuriate Ink more.

“I’m going to cause you pain, one way or the other, and you will break eventually.” Ink threatens, throwing the scissors across the room with a loud clang.

“Good luck, rainbow asshole” Runix snarls, form turning into mist partially in places as he tries to shift and escape.

“You know, one would think you’d get tired of being zapped by that collar of yours every time you use your magic without my input” Ink comments, ”Though, you probably aren’t feeling the pain of electricity are you? Or are you feeling it just not reacting?”

Ink passes around the room, ignoring Runix and his further attempts at freeing himself. Sadly, all Runix manages to do is further exhaust himself, laying there dizzy from mana usage.

“Oh, I know!” Ink suddenly shouts, running across the room to a lab table in the corner with shelves and drawers. He pulls out various vials of glowing liquids and a syringe.

Runix watches, both in fear and shock. So far, Ink had only been trying to do physical harm with weapons or his fists. He hadn’t even been fully aware of the table until Ink had run over to it.

“You’re going to love this. I could tell you what it does....” Ink trails off as he walks slowly back to where Runix is bound with the full syringe. The liquid inside is a swirling vortex of glowing red and pink, the colors not mixing somehow. “But that would ruin my fun, and we don’t want that now do we?”

Ink doesn’t hesitate from summoning Runix’ dual-colored soul and plunging the syringe into it, emptying it inside. Tossing it away into a plastic tub next to the table, Ink stands beside Runix’ head and watches.

“I wonder if I could make it work faster if i...” Ink trails off, Runix’ soul still in his hand. He trails a finger up the length of the soul, barely touching it.

“Wh-what did you inject into me?!” Runix yells at Ink, sweating magic already and breathing heavier by the second. All he can feel is intense pain everywhere, worse than he had ever felt before.

“Feeling pain? Good.” Ink scoffs, squeezing the soul in his hands mercilessly and grinning as the action draws a ragged scream from his bonded. “Let’s see how fast this courses through your system, hmm?”


	3. Sickly Sweet, Have a Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink shows Runix something he doesn't like at all
> 
> The Sans' are plotting something, can they get in touch with Error or Nightmare before it's too late?

Runix does his best not to move, or make any noises as he returns to himself. Consciousness fades in slowly, feeling like he’s wading through very thick syrup. Pain radiates from everywhere, a dull pulsing from outside his body where his soul had remained summoned.

“Wakey wakey, it’s been three days. C’mon, wake up stupid. Seriously, wake up. It’s no fun if you are too out of it to feel anything.” Inks voice taunts. Runix can’t pinpoint a location, the basement making the sound echo all around him.

Runix wants to lay there, and continue to ignore Ink as long as it takes for the asshole to get the hint and leave him alone.

“I know you’re awake, Ru” Ink purrs, causing the skelekitsune to jolt fully awake, as Ink had somehow moved right into his left ear without Runix hearing him move. “There are those cute little blue eye lights I like so much” Ink chirps, smiling sickeningly.

“If you like them so much, why am I strapped to a table in a basement you decorated to match some kind of B-rated horror movie?” Runix coughs out, voice hoarse and sore, no doubt he had been screaming in his ‘sleep’.

“I’m only responding to your souls own desires to be punished, Ru-ni” Ink teases, giggling like some kind of manic hyena before prancing around the room to a locked chest.

“Where is it?” Runix demands, voice almost dying out in his attempt to shout above a whisper.

“Where is what?” Ink turns to face him, pouting and doing some kind of confused look.

“My soul, you haven't returned it....” Runix trails off, trying to sense where his soul is, and coming up with nothing. He can feel that it is close, but not where it is exactly.

“Oh, that? I have it of course. You obviously cannot be trusted with it, with how shoddy of a shape it is in.” Ink tuts, shaking his head and placing both hands on his hips chastizing. “It’s right here, next to mine” Ink points at his own chest.

Turning back to the chest, Ink takes a key out of his inventory, unlocking it and throwing open the lid.

“Since you’re awake, I thought we could go on a date!” Ink reaches into the box, pulling out a strange looking collar and a bundle of clothes. “But since I can’t trust you to not run your mouth and be rude to me, I had to do some searching.”

Setting the bundle of clothes down, Ink holds the strange-looking collar in one hand, sauntering over to where Runix is still strapped down.

“First, I need you to shift into that human form I’ve heard about. I don’t care what gender you wish to appear as, just give me a human form” Ink demands, glaring daggers at Runix while he does so. “Deny me and I’ll make you suffer even worse than before”

Runix grumbles, but complies, form shifting into mist before re-solidifying into his human form, decidedly male. Curly white hair frames a pale freckled face, fox ears standing amongst the curls of hair. Runix’ tails are still there, his skin tone so pale that his freckles are almost invisible.

“You know, you’re actually cute in this form” Ink comments, eye lights roaming Runix’ form greedily. “I feel like I’ve taken a sip of magenta, I bet you’d be even cuter crying from...well, we’ll get to that later” Runix shudders at the weight of Inks gaze, secretly glad when the skeleton turns to look elsewhere.

That relief doesn’t last long when Ink looks back at Runix, this time with the collar unclasped and ready to place across Runix’ neck. The inside looks odd, spots in the ‘leather’ looking like they had been purposefully sliced in small x shaped patterns. Designs, on the inside? Is the collar reversible?

“Oh my sweet little bond mate, you’re not going to like this but it’s for the best” Ink purrs, tugging the first collar off and slipping the new one on. Immediately Runix feels spikes stabbing him in the throat, cutting into the soft flesh of his throat. Blood drips from the open wounds, magic unable to heal as the wounds are kept open. The bleeding is slow, as the needles or whatever it is Runix feels embedded into his neck seem to be slim, and long.

“Go ahead, try to speak” Ink encourages, making a go on motion with his hands.

“F...fu...ck...y-you” Runix manages to rasp out, much to the excitement of Ink. He coughs up excess blood, making sure to try and spit it in Ink’s direction. It misses, landing on the table beside his head.

“Lovely, it’s working nicely, even without my magic. Now the final touch” Ink chirps, reaching under the band at the clasp and pressing a button. The collar immediately tightens, looking like a regular collar to the casual observer.

Runix does the only thing he can do, glare hard at Ink as the artist flits to the bundle of clothes and places them in a chair beside him.

“Behave, or I’m going to inject something even worse in your soul and you’ll be out for much longer. Maybe I can arrange something with a dark universe to deal with your unconscious body” Ink comments, ignoring the fearful shudder that the comment earns in return. “I’m going to take these off, when I do, get changed into these.” He indicates the bundle of clothing.

Runix goes to growl but ends up wheezing as he simply can’t vocalize the sound, nodding slowly after he manages to calm the pained whimpers.

“Good pet” Ink praises, quickly releasing the padded cuffs from Runix’ wrists and ankles for the first time since he had locked the skelekitsune in the basement. Steam rises from where the cuffs had rubbed raw Runix’ wrists and ankles, fading completely in a few minutes.

Runix slowly stands, using the table as leverage, every movement slow and pained. Getting out of his own ragged clothes is painful and slow going, Ink watching from a chair he had painted into existence the moment Runix had managed to stand on his own.

“You’ll love this outfit, I made it myself.” Ink comments as Runix turns his attention to the bundle. He’s curled into himself as much as he can, feeling very embarrassed at being nude in front of Ink.

The clothing is mainly black, soft to the touch, and shimmers with a rainbow of colors when Runix picks up the cloth. Unfolding it reveals some sort of long-sleeved kimono-like dress, the layers of the outfit separating in Runix’ hands.

“Oh right, you’ll need help” Ink suddenly speaks up, right behind Runix, startling the skelekitsune into dropping the fabric and stumbling into the table.

* * *

“Man, something doesn’t feel right with all of this.” Red comments as he sits down in Outertale with the others. “Why are we meeting here anyways?”

“In case we stumble across Error is why” Outer comments from beside Red. “He will be the only one to have a chance at locating Ink and his new bond mate. Might even have an idea on how to break a soul bond”

“Can’t we ask Sci for that?” Hearts asks, “He’s knowledgable right?”

“Not of that kinda stuff I’m not” Sci speaks, Blue and Dream right behind him. Blue is pulling Dream by the hand as the guardian is concentrating hard on something.

“Any luck contacting your bro?” Sans inquires from the other side of Red, looking up from his phone.

“He hasn’t had any, sadly.” Blue answers for Dream “He just woke up and already is trying. We’ve been dream hopping to try and find him there too but it seems none of them have been dreaming or are out of Dreams sphere of influence.

“Well isn’t this a pickle we’ve found ourselves in then? We’ve got a mad artist who we’re sure is hurting this soul bond of his, and you two have been tight-lipped on how he met the guy anyways” Red bemoans, taking a swig out of his bottle of mustard.

“What’s this Runix’ story anyways, lovelies?” Hearts asks, resting his chin on one of his hands as he sits cross-legged next to Outer.

“Well...it started like this...” Blue starts, seating himself and Dream, mentally preparing himself for the bombardment of questions that are sure to happen after he finishes.

None of them are aware of the one-sided portal that closes shortly after Blue starts, the owner of such turning to look at a skeleton covered in what appears to be some sort of dark inky liquid.

“This isn’t good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper was doing his job, he wasn't there
> 
> who wants to kill Ink already?


	4. Catchin Up With The Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how our favorite poly is doing shall we?

"Cross" Killer calls from the doorway to Cross' room, leaning against the doorframe languidly. The black 'tears' that usually thinly trickle-down Killers skull drip in thicker rivulets than usual the past week.

  
  


"Go away" Cross grumbles from under the covers, only the glow from his eye lights able to be seen from under his plush blankets. While they mainly slept all together they still had individual rooms.

"No, now get up" Killer didn't have the time or patience for this. At first, he had found Cross' sulking over their lost fox tease-worthy, cute even. But now it's bordering on painful to watch.

"Make. Me." Cross challenges from under the pile of blankets, a hand slipping out from under the covers to flip the knife-wielding skeleton off.

Killer sighs, wiping a hand through the black ink dripping from his sockets before scowling at the lump under Cross' blankets. He is not awake enough to deal with this shit a sixth time this week.

"Fine." The word is spat out harshly as Killer removes himself from the doorway "See if I fucking care if you skip another meal." Killer does care, he cares a lot more than he's willing to admit right at this moment.

Every one of them had been worried the moment they couldn't retrieve their fox or find his au, Cross especially. Dragging the monochromatic skeleton had become a daily chore ever since, and as the days dragged on, it ended up forcing someone to literally carry Cross out of bed to eat or shower.

Killer heads up the hallway; towards the kitchen. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing his favorite Oreo like this made something twist in Killers' target-shaped soul. Maybe Horror would be willing to drag their dramatic, idiotic boyfriend out of bed this time.

  
  
  
  


Cross waited till he couldn't hear Killers footsteps anymore before burying himself further under the covers, staring down at the blue turtleneck sweater he had put on this morning. Runix, their fox as they had begun to call him, had left an entire outfit when he had left. Cross had taken it upon himself to steal the blue turtleneck the skelekitsune had worn.

Sure it was raggedy, torn, and stained with said Runix' blood when it had been left, but the combined efforts of Error and Horror had fixed the clothing up nicely. They had somehow managed to clean it without losing the kitsunes scent on them. Cross didn't know how they did, but he was thankful anyways. The smell of their lavender detergent and moonflowers is a surprisingly nice smell combination.

So focused on the strangely soft feel of the inside of the shirt, of how it made his magic pool in places, that Cross didn't hear Dust enter the room. Not that Dust made a lot of noise moving around anyways. Cross had just shakily reached a hand towards his shorts when Dust slid under the covers with him, spooning him from behind.

"D-dust?!" Cross yelps as his boyfriend's cold hands wrap around his middle. Dusts head resting atop Cross' neck as he settles himself. Cross notes that Dust isn't wearing his usual jacket, a familiar black sleeve greeting him as he looks at the arms wrapped around his middle.

Dust mumbles something against Cross' neck, his warm breath sending shivers down Cross' spine as it tickles a sensitive spot amongst the bones of his neck.

"Wha?" Cross manages to stumble out, glancing at Dust only to flush as he realizes that the black sleeves belong to a piece of Runix' clothing. Specifically, his outer coat. Cross flushes as he notices Dusts lack a shirt, the zipper open revealing his scarred ribs.

"Cross" Dust murmurs, halting the question that Cross was about to ask. The utterance of his name held so much meaning, all of it tilting towards bad. Dusts magic had built up again, and he sought out Cross instead of any of their other boyfriends.

Cross shudders as the hands around his middle move. One gripping Cross' wrist lightly, the one at the top of his shorts. Dusts other hand delves in, teasing the waistband of Cross' shorts with his thumb.

Cross gasps as Dust ever so slowly reaches into Cross' shorts. Cross doesn't have to look to know Dust is already flushed his signature color, eye lights boring into the side of Cross' skull as he teases Cross.

The feather-light touches only serve to make everything more intense, Cross finding himself hyper-focused on every touch to his pelvis. Breathing out slowly, Cross tries to savor the feeling of Dusts fingers toying with the unformed cloud of magic.

"Cross" Dust whispers again, this time as an inquiry of consent and a request for Cross to summon his ecto for him.

He does, embarrassingly quickly. All of his ecto forms, filling out his shorts and stolen sweater with a soft pop. Cross' breasts fill out the turtleneck nicely, full and firm, the nipples already hardened nubs. The monochromatic skeletons breath stutters as Dusts hand teases the tip of his hardened cock, already wet with precum.

Dust trails his hand teasingly, achingly slowly, down the length of Cross' shaft. His touch sends fire down it as he palms the knot near the base before delving further down. Ever so gently, Dust palms Cross' cunt, teasing the already wet lips of the purple magic with a slow grind of the palm of his hand.

Cross lets out a pleasured sigh, practically melting against Dusts chest as he's caressed. This slow and sensual pace is driving Cross insane and barely anything has happened yet. He's just being petted.

Trailing his hand from Cross' cunt up towards his summoned breasts, the inferno following everywhere Dust touches. Even with how soft and teasing Dust is being, Cross finds himself holding back pleasured whimpers and sighs.

When Dusts hand reaches Cross' summoned boobs, the other one lets go of his wrist to quickly join it. Together massaging the pliant yet firm magic. Cross shudders as thumbs circle his nipples, teasing the hardened nubs lightly.

"Soft" Dust mumbles against Cross' neck, the single word weighted with arousal and pure affection. Cross finds himself swooning for a skeleton he had fallen for ages ago once more.

Dust doesn't speak much during sex, often choosing short one-word sentences that carry the weight of his intentions and feelings. It is much unlike Killer, who talks as much in bed as he does out of it, the damned silver-tongued tease. Horror is quite as well, often choosing to use actions rather than his slowed speech patterns to show them how much he loves them. Cross likes to think he's quiet, but with how often his boyfriends reduce him to a quivering, moaning pile of bones he can't even lie to himself about that. As for Error and Nightmare, it really depends. They can be both talkative and silent, depending on their mood.

Cross is startled out of his inner monologue about his boyfriend's bedroom habits when one of Dusts hands slides down his back and cups Cross' plump little ass. The hand teases it, squeezing and kneading the pseudo-flesh gently. A sharp gasp works its way out of Cross' throat when Dusts pointer finger circles the entrance there.

"Dust" Cross whines softly, flushing even darker as he feels Dusts erection pressing against his ass. He can feel himself getting wetter when he realizes that Dust summoned not one, but two hardened cocks, both pressing against his ass. "Dust please"

Cross almost whines more when Dusts hands remove themselves from him, the areas Dust had touched tingling. Cursing his own sensitivity, Cross opens his mouth to protest. Only to be silenced with a kiss as Dust takes the chance to tilt Cross' head and kiss him deeply.

Cross moans into the kiss as Dusts own tongue dances with his own. It's quiet enough to hear Dust dig into his inventory, whining into the kiss when Cross realizes that it's his favorite scented lube. Cross feels embarrassingly eager for Dust to completely fill him with both of his summoned cocks. 

After a moment of maneuvering with the hand not occupied with clutching Cross' chin, the bottle is opened. Parting when Dust stops holding his chin, a thin line of their combined colors connecting them for a second. Dust lightly trails the hand that was holding Cross' chin along his arm, down Cross' ample breasts, and across his stomach.

"Got your favorite" Dust whispers, the most he has said at one time so far as they're tangled together. Cross can feel Dust coat his fingers generously in lube, the bottle being placed back in his inventory for easier reach later. No doubt if it had been kept out either Cross or Dust would likely kick it off the bed or lose it in the covers they are under.

With one hand gently massaging the generous magic of Cross' ass, Dust eases the tip of one finger into him. Cross shudders as he’s very slowly and lovingly prepped, Dust keeping Cross pinned against him. The hand that had held the bottle returned to press between Cross' generous bust, unable to rock either forward or back into Dusts skilled fingers. A second is added only after Cross is more than ready, no hint of a burn from the stretch; then a third. Dust doesn’t still his hand until four fingers fit comfortably in Cross’ magic.

Cross is shaking, shuddering as Dusts fingers work his sensitive magic. Hitting near but not on the more sensitive spots on purpose. By the time Cross is deemed ready by Dust, he's a mess.

Cross cums with a gasped moan, all four of Dusts fingers gently caressing his innermost parts achingly gentle with him. Like Cross is some kind of fragile treasure to be cared for, protected, and cherished as if he’s some priceless artifact. If this is what that feels like, he wants more. Cross' soul pulses in his chest echoing his desires.

“D...duuuust” Cross whines softly, drawing out his boyfriend's name as he begins reaching down and teasing his own clit in time with Dust’s fingers. Soft whimpers escape as Dust removes his fingers from him, grabbing him by the waist as he lines one of his cocks with Cross’ prepared ass.

“Crossssss” Dust groans, not stopping until he’s fully seated; his other summoned dick pressing teasingly against Cross’ soaked cunt. Cross whines when Dust stills completely once he bottoms out, moving Cross' hand from his clit and holding it still.

His thrusts are slow, unhurried, making sure Cross feels every single inch as his magic is pressed in all the right places. But it doesn't feel like enough.

“Oh stars Dust, please” Cross whimpers, “Please, more” the slow drag of Dusts cock along his inner walls is as infuriating as it is pleasurable. Dusts other summoned cock doesn't help with how it spreads Cross' soaked cunt open, lewd squishing noises coming from where it rubs against parted lips.

Cross lets out a drawn-out moan as he feels himself clench around Dust, cumming. His cock no doubt staining the blue sweater with more purple cum, juices from his aching cunt soaking the cock teasing them even more. The blankets for sure will need to be washed after this. If Cross can get up to do that after all his legs already feel weak from the slow yet overwhelming onslaught of pleasure.

"Cross?" Dust manages to groan out, asking quietly if Cross is ok. Dust holds completely still as he waits for Cross to catch himself enough to answer.

"I'll...be better...i-if you mo-oove, please" Cross whispers against Dusts mouth, purposefully drawing out his words in a way he knows Dust likes.

Cross can feel Dusts wide grin against his neck a moment before teeth bury themselves there. Choking out a curse, Cross feels himself amp right back up, magic heated and soul tingling as it summons itself within his chest cavity glowing brightly through the ecto.

"Dust I swear to-" Cross' demands are bitten off with a ragged moan. While Cross had been distracted with Dusts teeth on his throat, Dust had lined two fingers up to Cross' empty cunt and buried them knuckle deep.

Cross hears Dust purr against the side of his skull as he works his fingers in and out of Cross' soaked cunt. A low swear works its way out of Cross as Dust adds a third finger, thumb teasing next to but not on his clit as the now three fingers work him up.

"Mmmm….crossss" Dust whispers, the other hand that Cross had honestly forgotten about tracing circles around his nipples. Cross shudders at the implication and the promise in Dusts tone, feeling himself approaching another peak as his knot is cupped ever so softly.

"D-dust I'm-" is all Cross gets out before a hand teasing the slit of his cock silences him, a silent scream rocking his frame with the force of it as Dust brings him to a third orgasm. Cross can already feel the twinges of pleasured pain from the increased sensitivity due to cuming so often.

Dust removes his cum soaked hands from Cross' summoned parts, much to the monochromatic skeletons dismay. Easing out of Cross' ass without fully pulling out, Dust lines up his second summoned cock to Cross' very prepared cunt.

"Cross?" The question jolts Cross out of his post-orgasmic haze long enough to try and process what Dust is asking. It takes him a moment to realize Dust is asking if Cross is ok to continue. Dust sits still and waits, not moving to sink himself back into Cross until he knows the other is ok to continue.

With a shaky nod, Cross lets out a ragged moan as Dust starts easing into both of his prepared holes, one hand on Cross' hip while the other is pumping Cross' own cock.

Dust doesn't stop until he's fully sheathed inside Cross, his hold on Cross' hips firm and unyielding. Cross doesn't realize he's started crying until Dust licks a few tears that had fallen from his hazy eye lights. Holding still once he's fully sheathed, Dust watches Cross for any signs of discomfort despite how meticulously he prepped Cross.

"Dust, please. I swear to Nightmare if you don't start moving this centuriiiiieeeee" Cross starts to curse, protesting dying in a squeaked out moan as Dust teasingly pumps Cross' hardened cock.

"Love you" Dust mumbles against Cross' neck, breathing noticeably more ragged from earlier. Dust is shaking from the effort 5o remain still, Cross clenching around him deliciously.

"Love you too" Flushing from the honest words, Cross turns his head and captures Dust in a kiss.

The declaration from Cross in return and the kiss are all it takes to spurn Dust into motion. Withdrawing almost completely, Dust pulls Cross' hips back in time with his own hips forward as deep as he can.

Cross lets out a mangled cry, a mixture of Dusts name and a few curses with short gasping moans.

"F-fuck Dusssst, ah" Cross pants out, drooling from the pleasure as his eye light roll upward. "K-keeehhhp g-going llllliiiihhhke thisch, fuhck please!"

Dust obliges him, feeling his own denied orgasm fast approaching. Neither notice how their eye lights are blown out hazy hearts, nor would they care if they had noticed.

Cross can feel Dusts cocks pulse, sending bolts of pleasure so intense it hurts through him in time with the others thrusts. Squeezing down on them rewards Cross with a muffled curse against his neck and a harsh bite, the pain only serving to make everything else feel more intense.

They cum together, Cross blacking out right afterward.

When Cross wakes back up, deliciously groggy and well-fucked feeling, it's to Dust carrying him.

"Dust?" Cross whispers, voice cracking from how much he abused it earlier. He notes how he's been cleaned, and covered in a soft towel.

"You're awake" Dust comments, and only knowing his boyfriend as well as he does lets Cross hear the concern, love, and worry in the short statement. "Hungry?"

"Feed me?" Cross questions, finally noticing the plate of finger foods on the table beside his bed when Dust lays him down.

The smile Dust sends him is one of his true smiles, and Cross finds himself returning it with a blush.

  
  


Killer knows he's in for something fun when he approaches the kitchen to see only Horror in there, staring out the window. A pot of something delicious is slowly cooking in the oven, not needing to be tended to for a little while yet.

"Well you're thinking really hard about something" Killer comments as he leans against the doorframe for a moment "What's got you staring at the window like that?"

"Our...little fox...our...Runix" Horror starts as Killer enters the kitchen, swiftly grabbing him by the coat and pulling him close.

"What about him?" Killer questions, allowing himself to be hugged. "Figure something out?"

"You...wanted to do it...didnt you?" Horror whispers as he scoops Killer into his arms. "I...saw...you looking" 

"Oh? And what did I want to do with him hmm? Remind me will ya?" Killer continues, kissing along Horrors jawline between words.

"You...you wanted...him…" Horror grunts out, pinning Killers arms to his sides. "as...part of us...of...our...poly. To...mate with him...too"

"What if I did?" Killer huffs back, trying to hide his flush but failing to do so as the hold Horror has him in his arms doesn't let him hide.

"...so you admit..." Horror rumbles, one hand teasing Killers exposed soul with surprising gentleness. Killer suppresses a shiver as intense want and need echoes through with the teasing touch. "I feel...the same…"

"Heh, yeah. You think he would've accepted us?" Killer questions, looking at the floor the best he can from this position.

It's then that Horror actually glances at Killers feet "You have…his shoes...on"

"Gonna do anything about it?" Killer taunts, stuttering out a moan as Horror attaches himself to Killers neck, biting down. It's not enough to make Killer bleed, just teasingly hold him by the neck.

"Feelin a little heated?" Killer asks as he feels Horror begin to nibble on his neck, still not biting hard enough.

Horror rumbles against Killers neck, breath teasingly close to his exposed soul.

"Let...let me down Horror, I want to taste you" Killer whispers, trailing a finger down Horrors neck. "Make it extra thick this time, hmm? I want to have to dislocate my jaw around you."

Horror freezes, flushing his signature color, his cock forming hard and tenting his shorts heavily.

“No...hurting...jaw” Horror grumbles, not letting Killer down yet.

“C’mon, you know I can take it” Killer complains, trying to wiggle out of Horrors arms to gain access to the thick bulge he can already see from where he is. “You aren’t going to let me down until I agree not to make you do that, aren’t you?” While Horrors magic had become stable enough to summon things, a spark helped, and sometimes Killer provided one just for the stretch when said spark made Horrors dick thicker.

Horror levels Killer with a glare, huffing warm intent directly onto Killers exposed soul making it shudder around the edges becoming more oval-shaped than its usual circle.

“Yeah, sure” Killer hurriedly agrees, “Let me down, so I can suck you down” He teases with a wink. “Come on, you know you want my throat wrapped around your dick”

Horror lets him down with care, something not very needed in Killers opinion. Horror could literally drop Killer and he would be fine. Killer taking note of how much larger Horrors bulge is now that he’s kneeling and eye level with it.

“Killer....” Horror mumbles, looking down to where Killer is drooling over his bulge.

“You make your dick so thick every time” Killer purrs, palming the bulge and smirking up at Horror when the action earns him a strained groan. “I love it when you hold me down and make me take it” He winks, pressing his face to the bulge feeling its weight and girth through Horrors shorts.

“Fuck, can’t wait to put you in my mouth” Killer purrs, reaching toward the waistband of Horrors shorts. Making eye contact with Horrors single eye, Killer lowers the shorts in front of him just enough to release Horrors cock from its confines.

“Mmmmm” Killer humms, holding Horror in his hand, unable to wrap his fingers around the girth of it. The weight of Horrors cock makes it unable to stand up despite how hard it feels in Killers hand.

Killer licks a stripe up the sensitive mana lines underneath the shaft, wiggling his tongue along the base of the head, savoring every silent shudder through Horrors whole frame as he does so. Purring softly at the taste of Horror, Killer opens his mouth wider and swirls his tongue around the sensitive tip.

Horror bites down on his hand to suppress a ragged moan, almost whimpering when the action causes Killer to back away from his aching erection.

“Nu-uh, if I’m not allowed to dislocate my jaw to fit you in, you aren’t allowed to muffle any sounds of pleasure, got it?” Killer teases, kneading the hardened magic of Horrors cock in his hand to punctuate his words. “Try to hide your noises and I’ll ‘help’ you get bigger”

“O...Ok” Horror quickly agrees, leaning back and opening himself up more to Killer as he rests his hands against the kitchen island that they happen to be near.

“Good boy” Killer praises, grinning wide at how he can feel Horror pulse in his hand with the praising. “Now, where was I? Oh, I know”

Using one hand to steady Horrors cock and the other to rest at his hip, Killer elongates his tongue with his magic. Wrapping it entirely around the head, he pulls Horror fully into his mouth. All the way to the thick base.

“Tight” Horror rumbles from above, petting the top of Killers skull as he keeps swallowing him down. Grabbing Horrors small but firm ass with both hands, Killer pistons his girth in and out of his mouth.

Unable to answer vocally, Killer makes sure to hit the back of his throat every thrust and swallow around Horror when he does.

“Not gonna….last long…” Horror moans, the hand petting Killers skull now pressing Killer into his cock with every pull forward. “So good”

Killer hums his agreement, reaching between his own legs where his magic had summoned itself without a conscious thought from him. A soaked cunt and medium-sized pair of breasts had summoned themselves the moment Horror had petted his skull earlier.

Killer groans around Horrors cock as he plunges two fingers into himself without preamble. The responding choked-out moan from Horror is rewarding in and of itself as Killer swallows around him when his thumb scrapes against his clit.

Killer whines as he rocks against his own fingers, swallowing around Horror even harder as he adds a third finger to himself. Killer may like the burn of a good stretch without much prep, but hurting any of his boyfriends to get that is out of the question even for him.

"Fffuck….Kill...er... I…" Horror gasps out, rocking his hips harder against Killers willing mouth, his grip on Killers skull tightening.

'Go ahead, lover' Killer signs against Horrors leg, shuddering as Horrors blunted claws scraps deliciously on his skull. He's close too. 'cum for me, let me swallow all of it down'

Horrors shivering is more pronounced, hands moving to press Killer harder against his cock as he thrusts once, twice, precum leaking out of the tip.

"I...ill need….spark…" Horror struggles out, his cock pulsing on Killers mouth from the effort not to cum. "Wanna...fill yer cunt….can...smell you...delicious"

Killers eye lights spark with pure arousal and joy as he registers the words, Horrors hands holding his head still at the base of his girth.

'Yes, yes, of course, I will. Can't wait' Killer signs against Horrors thigh, starting to sign praises against it when his head is moved. Horror pulls Killer back almost completely off his cock before ramming into the tight wetness of his mouth, releasing the held back cum down Killers throat. Horror holds Killer there, purring as he empties in his boyfriend's mouth.

Killer drinks greedily, swallowing every bit, ignoring the pleasant ache in his jaw and the small puddle of drool on the kitchen tile. He must've been doing that the whole time.

Gently, Horror lets Killers skull go, easing him off his now flaccid cock. Smirking, Killer sends his spark of magic directly through Horrors cock, pumping slowly back to hardness.

Gradually, the deep r ed gives way to a slightly brighter shade, a gradient forming. The tip of Horrors rehardened cock is bright red, darkening to Horrors own burgundy at the base. Noticing Horrors firm corded thighs dissipating, Killer gives a larger spark, encouraging them into reforming along with Horrors cute little butt up to his bottommost rib.

Horrors summoned magic is an enticing mixture of his own burgundy and Killers own vibrant red now. As much as Killer would love to be socket fucked by Horror, he knows that only one more round remains in his magic deficient boyfriend. Perhaps a few years from now, when Horror has been able to recover more of his natural magics. They've all come to terms, especially Horror, with the knowledge that Horror will never have as much magic as he used to as a Sans. With patience and time Horror would be able to gain a lot of it back, just not what it used to be before his au was left to starve.

"You gave….so much…" Horror observes, reaching down and tilting Killers head towards him. He easily lifts Killer into his arms, eye light flickering hungrily to the damp patch in Killers shorts. "Thank you, cutlet...love...you..." Horror rumbles as he presses his teeth against Killers in a soft kiss.

"Love you too, our master chef boyfriend" Killer teases back, kissing Horror back, deepening the kiss with tongue and letting Horror taste himself on Killers tongue.

Killer is too engrossed in the kiss to notice they are moving until Horror gently places him on the island counter, still kissing the breath out of each other. Smirking into the kiss, Killer grabs one of Horrors wrists and guides the hand it belongs to the soaked crotch of his shorts.

"You feel this?" Killer whispers against Horrors mouth when they part "You did this, made me so wet with how deliciously thick you are. Gonna take responsibility and fill me up nice right?" Killer knows he's fanning flames that are already an inferno, but he doesn't care.

The look Horror sends him would've made lesser monsters faint at the sight, yet it only serves to make Killer even wetter.

"Gonna be a good boy and fill me up?" Killer taunts, knowing exactly what game he's playing. "Good boys don't keep their boyfriends waiting you knooo-" he's cut off with a yelp as Horror fists the crotch of Killers shorts, teasing the soaked cunt.

With one swift motion, Killers white shorts are nowhere to be seen, his bright red ecto on full display. Killer curses as the air of the kitchen hits his summoned cunt, dripping obscenely with arousal. Already a puddle is beginning to form on the counter underneath him.

Horror wastes no time, lining himself up, groaning at the ease he sinks into Killers cunt with. A choked moan is his reward, Killer clenching Horrors coat hard enough to almost put a tear or two into it.

"Oh fuck, Horror!" Killer manages to choke out, clenching around the thick cock spearing him damn near in two. Even with four of his fingers to prepare, Horror is still stretching him further. "You can move, right? C'mon don't leave me hangin." Killer whispers against Horrors neck, trying to move his hips forward despite Horrors tight grip on them. He's going to have bruises there for sure, not that he minds.

Killer feels Horror take a breath, opening his own mouth to snark something else only for his words to die on his tongue with garbled moans as Horror bites down on Killers neck hard enough to draw blood. The mark is soothed with gentle licks, a deep rumbling purr emitting from Horror as he bites back down a little gentler.

"S-shitt Horror, k-keep do-oing that" Killer manages, shaking in Horrors grip. He wants to curse how much he's come undone from just a bite but can't bring forth the willpower to do so. "C-c'mon fuck me goooood"

Only when Killers' shaking eases some does Horror move. Staying latched to Killers neck, Horror pulls out almost completely, thrusting forward sharply.

"Shit!" Killer curses, unable to catch a single breath as each one of Horrors sharp thrusts, sends the air right out of his non-existent lungs each time he bottoms out. Killer scrambles for purchase against the waves crashing into him, drowning in the weight of Horrors physical strength. Fingers grasp and clutch dulled cloth, eye lights flicker into existence and stutter out in random intervals. Killer can't tell up from down anymore, much less manage a coherent thought anymore.

Killer feels his arousal amp up rapidly with Horrors hard movements, breath continuing to come in short gasps. His orgasm is intense, clenching around the blessedly thick cock that Horror is pistoning in and out of him with and crying out Horrors name brokenly. There's a ringing in Killers skull and fuzziness to his thoughts, barely registering Horror curse lowly. Immediately after, he's flooded with warmth, centered around where they are connected. Killer goes limp against Horror as he's filled with cum, not hearing the wet noises over his own pounding heart-shaped soul.

When Killer comes back to himself, it's to Horror looking at him with concern and a warm damp cloth in his hand.

"Killer?" A question and a statement all in one, if he's ever heard one. Must've spooked Horror real to have so much worry clear on his face.

"M'fine.” Killer attempts to speak, voice sounding as raw as his throat feels. "D-don't use that" Killer motions to the cloth in Horrors hands. He can still feel Horror inside him, his girth blocking most of the cum from escaping Killers well-fucked cunt.

Horror places the rag down but doesn't do anything else. Kissing the big lug seems to focus his rather scattered mind, seeing the single eye light focus and become less hazy than before.

"C'mon, taste the pie you made" Killer whispers against Horrors mandible, voice sounding a little better as he reaches between them and taps where they are still connected.

Horror groans softly as he pulls out, cock dissipating along with whatever cum is on it, likely having been immediately absorbed into Horrors own mana pool. Good. Killer's glad Horror doesn't argue with him, easily crouching down at eye level with Killers soaked pussy.

"That's...it…taste...how we mix together" Killer praises as Horrors tongue laps at his wet thighs, shivering from oversensitivity. Horrors hands gently ease Killers thighs open more, delving his tongue everywhere at a slow unhurried pace. Killer finds himself shivering and shaking again by the time Horrors tongue breaches the lips of his soaked pussy.

“Fuck….Horror, I’m going to cum again if…you keep this up” Killer wheezes out, legs tightening around Horrors neck careful of the hole in his skull. A rumbling purr is his only response, vibrating the tongue buried inside him and sending sparks up his spine. Killers vision wavers as he cums on Horrors tongue with a rough gasp, gripping the edge of the counter hard enough to crack the obsidian there. Choking down an overstimulated whimper as Horror delves his tongue further, Killer humms in the satisfaction that only comes from being thoroughly fucked as he’s gently wiped down and dried off.

Killer allows himself to be carried, a new pair of shorts replacing the old ones by Horror, who mumbles an apology about destroying his other pair in the rush to bury himself in Killer earlier.

“It’s fine, those were getting a little threadbare anyways” Killer waves off Horrors concern easily, even as he’s unable to carry himself at the moment. Killer relaxes in Horrors hold as his master chef boyfriend goes about getting a bowl and filling it with luscious-smelling soup. “Get a bowl for yourself too, or I ain’t eating”

Horror nods, grabbing a second bowl and filling it. Taking the first bowl and then the second from Horrors hand, Killer holds them as he’s carried into the living room. Huffing as he’s gently set down, Killer lets himself be placed in Horrors lap the moment he sits down next to Killer.

“Eat” Horror rumbles, grabbing a spoon full of soup and blowing on it gently. Killer chuckles as he’s fed, making sure that Horror eats a bite for every one he feeds Killer. Soon the two bowls are empty and Killer feels himself getting drowsy. He lays still as Horror leaves to place the dishes in the washer and make sure the cooker is set to warm, returning with a blanket.

“No no, you stay here. They can deal while we cuddle on the couch” Killer protests as Horror goes to leave. Without protest, Horror rearranges them to lay under the blanket on the couch together, both drifting off.

  
  
  


**“You should take a break, Error”** Nightmare suggests from the doorway to his office, where the glitching skeleton had taken up space searching lines upon lines of au’s and codes. Errors whole form seems tired, slouched over the computer and bar of chocolate held in one shaking hand.

**_“Like you’re one to talk, Nighty”_ ** Error grumbles back, not looking up from the glowing screen once.  **_“Isn’t that your tenth coffee today?”_ **

Nightmare scoffs, not looking at Error as he sips his still warm cup.  **“It’s only my fifth, not my tenth.”**

**“I’ll put down this coffee if you shut that computer and lay down”** Nightmare grumbles, taking another long sip from the still steaming cup.

**_“You’ll just chug the rest of it and burn your throat again, then we’ll have to hunt down Cross and he’s rather occupied at the moment”_ ** Error scoffs, chuckling in amusement at Nightmares’ flush.  **_“So you know too”_ **

**“Yes, I know what Cross, Dust, Horror, and Killer are up to. At least they’re resting, they’ve been going without breaks unless we force them for as long as we have especially Cross”** Nightmare admits, worry flashing across his features before schooling them.

The two have a staring contest, neither blinking nor backing down as they silently argue the point of resting if they haven't found their target yet.

**“Look, we know he’s out there somewhere, and with that bastard artist doing who knows what to him but we are no use to anyone if we are too tired to fight”** Nightmare finally breaks the silence, setting down his cooling cup of coffee onto the desk atop a coaster with a clack.

**_“I know”_ ** Error sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, the bone popping as he soothes the crick in it.  **_“That’s why i’m trying so hard. I know none of you are going to let me go anywhere near that rainbow asshole so why do I need to be rested?”_ **

**“Just in case, please”** Nightmare whispers, holding a hand out for Error to take.  **“At least take a bath with me, we’ll be able to take one in peace with our idiot boyfriends occupied otherwise.”**

Error chuckles, one of his real smiles adorning his face as he shuts the computer and takes Nightmares’ hand  **_“Ok, Night”_ **

Nightmare carefully takes Errors hand, and the duo walks out of the office and into the extravagantly large bathroom connected to Nightmares master bedroom. The bathroom has a rainfall shower taking up a corner, a very large bathtub in the corner across from it, and two sinks with a large mirror between them. There is a nice-looking toilet against one wall, but it remains mostly unused unless someone gets sick.

**“You want the bath or shower, my love?”** Nightmare asks, turning his head from the bathroom to Error with a soft smile.

**_“Bath, please”_ ** Error answers, moving from Nightmare to seat himself upon the wide edge of the bathtub and waiting.

Nightmare chuckles, sauntering over and plugging the tub. He grabs some nice smelling bath soaps with his tentacles and pours a capful into the bottom of the tub as he turns the knobs for the optimal temperature. Not too hot and definitely not too cold. None of them liked cold baths or showers.

**_“You picked my favorite”_ ** Error muses, leaning towards Nightmare and giving a chaste kiss to the side of the goopy skeleton's skull.  **_“Moonflowers”_ **

Nightmare chuffed, laughing softly as he watches the water level slowly rises.  **“Ironic, considering that is how our little fox smells.”**

Error face faults, choking on a laugh.  **_“Of fucking course he does, the little idiot”_ ** Errors words sound harsh, but his tone is anything but  **_“I got to know the idiot the least, yet I’m spending so much time searching for him because of how attached my idiot boyfriends got to the little fox”_ **

**“Hey!”** Nightmare protests  **“I better not be in that ‘my idiot boyfriends’, you old computer sounding ass”**

Error lightly smacks the end of one of Nightmares tentacles, scoffing and rolling his eye lights.  **_“Obviously. You think I'd spare you and call the rest of our boyfriends idiots?”_ **

**“Ass”** Nightmare snarks back, turning the water off and watching the steam rise from it, savoring the scent he added to the warm water.  **“Now c’mon, other idiot boyfriend, we can’t bathe in our clothes.”**

**_“Sure we can”_ ** Error laughs, but moving off the edge of the tub anyways. Neither talks as they disrobe, easing into the warm water and letting its warmth soothe the aches they weren’t aware of until right then.

**“I’m glad we have this quiet moment”** Nightmare whispers as he slides over to Error in the large tub, kissing him gently.

Error deepens the kiss when he lets his five tongues come out and pulls Nightmares single tentacle-like tongue into his mouth with them. The two sit there for a few minutes, simply mapping out each other's mouths with their tongues leisurely.

**_“Love you so much, my Night”_ ** Error whispers against Nightmares jaw when they part, hand gently resting on the side of Nightmares chin.

**“I love you too, my Sky”** Nightmare returns, with equal amounts of affection in his tone. His tentacles are waving at the tips lazily, showing his contentment and love more than his tone ever can.

**_“Night, I want to do something”_ ** Error states, filled with determination as he settles himself in Nightmares’ lap.

**“What is it Error?”** Nightmare asks, wrapping his arms and tentacles around them very loosely, allowing Error room to move if he wishes to.

**_“I’ll show you, summon whichever you want”_ ** Error taps at Nightmares pelvis, a clear sign of what he wants to do.

Nightmare flushes, letting his magic decide as he focuses it on his pelvis. With a soft pop, Nightmares cock summons itself between them. Error smirks, letting his two summon themselves nestling Nightmares’ own in between them.

**_“You’ll love this, I can’t believe we haven't tried this before, after all the years the six of us have been dating I can’t believe I never tried this with any of you”_ ** Error scolds himself, wrapping his hand as far around the three hardened shafts as it can.

Nightmare groans as his cock are nestled between Errors two. Sometimes he finds himself jealous of how Error can summon two with such ease but not right now. Right now it’s a blessing. Placing his own hand opposite Errors, they begin to pump the magic in tandem.

Soft moans fill the room with the sound of slowly churning water from the tub, Error, and Nightmare pressing their skulls together as they pump each other. Whispering sweet nothings as their other hands cup each other's cheeks and deeply kiss one another.

**_“Mmmm”_ ** Error humms against Nightmares mouth, hips jerking as he feels himself getting close. He can feel Nightmare’s cock twitch in his hand between his two, Nightmares breath stuttering as he too approaches release.

**“S-same time?”** Nightmare stutters out, separating from the kiss.

**_“Y-yeah”_ ** Error responds, their hips stuttering as they cum in each other's hands, the blue and purple/cyan colors mixing in with the water. 

Nightmare is the first to recover, chuckling.  **“Guess we really need to clean up now. No matter, I love pampering you.”**

They clean each other off, draining the tub and dressing in soft robes of each other's magic colors. Settling themselves in the bed, Nightmare curls into Errors side resting his head against Errors shoulder.

**“Let's check on my idiot brother, he might know something”** Nightmare suggests, pulling Error closer to him as a one-way portal is opened in Outertale of all places, showing Dream as well as several other skeletons.


End file.
